The Sword of Artistic Love
by Windrises
Summary: Asuna feels lonely and confused about her life and her actions. However, she meets a new friend, named Kirito, who has similar problems.


Note: Sword Art Online is an anime that was done by the studio A-1 Pictures.

Asuna Yuuki was going for a walk. She wasn't quite sure what her destination was. A lot had been on her mind. She lived in a city, full of fights, criminals, and various forms of chaos. Although Asuna was a loving, optimistic person, it was hard to keep up such positive spirits.

After a half hour of walking, Asuna looked at the sky and was impressed by the brightness of the sun. Seeing sunshine made Asuna feel sunshine in her heart. It was a positive feeling, the kind of feeling that shouldn't end.

Asuna took a closer look at her current area. She was standing on a field of grass, next to a set of bleachers. She assumed that nobody was there, so she thought she could relax. She laid on the grass and started chilling. Her eyes started to close, but she wasn't sleeping. Closing her eyes just felt nice. She whispered, "When life gets too complicated, simple things can brighten the mood."

Mayor South, the leader of the city, walked by and said, "That's a fair sentiment."

Asuna opened her eyes and was surprised by the Mayor showing up. She didn't expect anybody to be around and she started realizing it was a foolish assumption. After all, the field was decorated with sports equipment and littered with snacks. She looked around and saw a young man on the bleachers, named Kirito Kirigaya. She looked at the Mayor and said, "I'm sorry for relaxing on the grass. That's probably not allowed. It's probably something that leads to people getting kicked out."

Mayor South calmly replied, "The sports players aren't ready, so don't worry about it."

Asuna said, "Sleeping on the bleachers is weird behavior. Talk about a bad impression."

Mayor South replied, "You shouldn't put too much thought into it. Plenty of people have napped on the grass." He pointed to Kirito and said, "That eccentric gentleman is an example of the napping problem. He's taken a nap on the grass, so many times. He even interrupted a few games, by running to the lawn and napping on the field."

Kirito responded, "That was one of my stupider ideas. The players beat me up and the fans made fun of me."

Asuna looked at the Mayor, pointed to Kirito, and asked, "Who's that?"

Mayor South answered, "That's Kirito. He's an immature, sloppy guy, but he has potential. You should get to know him better."

Asuna said, "To be honest, I don't even know why I'm here. I feel so lost. There's so much chaos, in the city, that it's hard to know what my brain should focus on."

Mayor South put his arm around Asuna and replied, "You should focus on happiness."

Asuna asked, "How could I focus on happiness, during such chaotic times. I should be trying to find balance, order, solutions, and answers."

Mayor South replied, "That stuff is important, but you shouldn't focus your entire life on it. You are just one person, so you can't do everything."

Asuna kept her head down, while saying, "I can barely do anything."

Mayor South lifted her chin up and replied, "You can do amazing things. Wether you're a normal citizen or a caped crusader, anybody can make a positive and worthwhile difference. I recommend looking for just one problem to solve, at a time. If you do that, you can put all of your effort and energy into fixing that one problem."

Asuna thought about what the Mayor said and had a hard time disagreeing with him. She said, "Thank you, Mayor South. You've given me so hope."

Mayor South replied, "That's always been my goal. Speaking of goals, the players will be arriving soon. You will have to leave the field, by then."

Asuna responded, "Of course, sir. I'll just go home."

Mayor South replied, "No need for that. You can stay and watch the game. Consider your ticket on the house."

Asuna responded, "Thank you."

Asuna sat on the bleachers. Kirito was the only other bleacher member, at the time. Asuna was sitting a few rows away from Kirito. Kirito went up to Asuna's row and asked, "Is it okay if I sit by you?"

Asuna answered, "Doesn't seem like a problem, so go ahead."

Kirito sat close to Asuna, while saying, "Thank you."

Asuna looked around and saw how nobody else had arrived. She asked Kirito, "Do you show up super early?"

Kirito explained, "Not exactly. This team isn't that popular."

Asuna asked, "What's the team's name?" Kirito shrugged his shoulders. Asuna asked, "How could you not know the team's name?"

Kirito answered, "I zone out during the games. I only pay attention, during the half-time show and the snack breaks."

Asuna asked, "Then why do you go to these games?"

Kirito answered, "I don't know. I've been feeling confused about lots of stuff. For some reason, I keep feeling like coming here. I had a feeling that if I kept coming here, something I really need and want would come along. That hasn't happened yet."

Asuna could relate to that, so she said, "I understand."

Kirito asked, "Why were you napping on the lawn?"

Asuna lightly smiled and answered, "I don't have a understandable reason for doing that."

Kirito had a goofy expression on his face, while saying, "I don't have a reasonable explanation, for a majority of the stuff I do."

Asuna replied, "For some reason, I felt like coming here. I didn't even know, that this was a sports field. I saw a field of grass and the sky's sunshine. It seemed like such a pleasant, wonderful combination. I wanted to experience and embrace the moment, so I laid on the grass. For the record, I didn't fall asleep on the grass. When people say they were resting their eyes, they're usually lying. However, I truly was resting my eyes."

Kirito tried to make Asuna feel better, by saying, "I believe you, about the resting eyes thing."

Asuna had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "You do? I often close my eyes, for comfort, not rest. However, my family and friends don't believe me."

Kirito replied, "Then we should hangout more often, so you can have somebody who believes in you."

Asuna smiled and said, "That sounds nice. You and I seem to have a lot in common."

Kirito asked, "Really?"

Asuna started cleaning the messy bench row, while saying, "Yes, we both came here for unknown reason. We were both lost."

Kirito saw how much effort Asuna was putting into cleaning the row. It made him feel bad, because he was the one who filled the row with bags of junk food and sodas. He said, "We were lost, but we found something: each other."

Asuna kept cleaning the row, while saying, "That's true."

Kirito replied, "Maybe that's we both came here."

Asuna started using a broom, to clean up the row, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Kirito said, "We both came here, unsure of what we were trying to find. Perhaps, the universe was trying to help us find each other."

Asuna asked, "But is finding me, something worth doing?"

Kirito said, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, so finding you was worth it."

Asuna blushed and replied, "Wow, that's quite a compliment."

Kirito responded, "You're beautiful for more than looks. Your humble way of speaking and your volunteering work, on the row I filled with garbage, shows you have a lovely sense of kindness."

Asuna finished cleaning the row and sat close, to Kirito. She said, "Your sentiment is greatly appreciated. I don't know if us meeting each other was destiny or coincidence. What I am aware of is that I'm glad this happened. Meeting you is nothing short of an honor."

Kirito replied, "Thank you. Your compliments mean a lot to me."

Kirito tried to throw his bag of chips in the garbage can, rather than the row's floor, to gain Asuna's respect. However, his aim was bad and the bag landed on the bench row. He tried to pick it up, but he slipped and fell on the bench row. Asuna tried to help him get up, but she slipped and fell down. Asuna and Kirito tried to help each other get up. However, while getting up, their faces accidentally bumped into each other. Their lips accidentally pressed together.

Kirito nervously laughed and said, "I'm sorry about that accident."

Asuna shyly replied, "I thought this day was nothing but accidents, but I realized it might be destiny, after all. We accidentally met and I'm okay with that."

Kirito responded, "I'm thankful it happened. It's been months, since I've felt this type of happiness."

Asuna gently held Kirito's hand, while saying, "Then let's have a lot more happy times, together."

Kirito replied, "I couldn't think of anything better, than spending more time with you."

Asuna responded, "Our future is going to be as bright and wonderful, just like the sunshine in the sky." She kissed Kirito on the cheek. The sports game was starting, but Asuna and Kirito could care less, because they had already won the game of happiness.

Mayor South overheard them and whispered, "It sounds like they're going to be each other's bright knight. It's comforting to know that true love and justice last forever." Asuna and Kirito held hands and stared into each other's eyes. The game of happiness was the most important game of all and they were going to keep winning that game, thanks to each other's love.


End file.
